


O Jogo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: O jogo ficou entre elas.





	O Jogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844112) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #058 - game (jogo).

O jogo ficou entre elas, sempre estaria entre elas. Para Celene, era a única vida que conhecia, era tudo para ela mesmo antes de se tornar Imperatriz. Para Briala, era a única forma de ajudar seu povo a se erguer para além da posição que tinham. Nenhuma delas poderia desistir do jogo, não então, não nunca. O jogo era importante demais para isso, mais importante do que qualquer relação, do que amor. O jogo ficou entre elas, as separou, isso era inevitável desde o início. E mesmo se elas tentassem voltar a ficar juntas, o jogo sempre ficaria entre elas.


End file.
